


Everything

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [127]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: AU: 3/4 of the Staals and Jeff still in Carolina, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Kind of fluffy at the end, M/M, Protective Jeff Skinner, Protective brothers, Sidney Crosby is an asshole, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “I know you said wait a few days,” Jeff stepped inside, “but I couldn’t.  Tanya let me in and -”Jeff cut himself off and walked over to the Staal pile on the bed, pulling Jared’s head up and forcing the older man to make eye contact with him (a trick he had picked up from the other two Staals in the room), fighting back his own tears at just how devastated Jared looked, he breathed out, “Not enough for me? You are everything.”
Relationships: Jared Staal/Sidney Crosby (past), Jeff Skinner/Jared Staal, Staal Brothers - Relationship
Series: Tumblr Prompts [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139243
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from The Office (US)

The game was intense and tensions were high, still scoreless halfway through the third. Eric was glading in small lazy circles chatting with Jordan as they waited for loose ice to be scraped up.

“Baby brother here somewhere?” Crosby asked, voice taunting.

Jared had taken a bad hit late in the previous season, completely destroying his knee, and had floundered for a bit before the main newspaper in Raleigh reached out to offer him the Hurricanes beat. He may not be a journalist, but he knows the sport and he had pretty good access before he got his press credentials.

“Why do you want to know, Sid?” Jordan’s eyes narrowed.

“No reason,” Crosby smirked, shooting a look over his shoulder at where Jeff was standing, watching the interaction, “Just thinking about tonight. He really is the best reward.”

“Don’t you dare talk about him that way.” Eric’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“Why not?” Crosby raised an eyebrow, “It’s not like no one knows.”

And it wasn’t a secret. Not really. Crosby had been hooking up with Jared for several years, liked to believe he had some kind of claim on him. But he wasn’t the only one, a number of players across the League had, and used it to get under his brothers’ skin. Surprisingly, the only one who never did was Avery, but that was probably more due to him accidentally mentioning it in practice (more out of his habit of boasting of his conquests) and Marc taking him down with surprising speed and force.

But something happened toward the end of the previous season, Jared stopped. Eric figured maybe it had something to do with him and Jeff getting closer but he had promised Marc and Tanya that he wouldn’t meddle….much. It was Jared’s life, as much as he hated to admit it.

“Gotta say, I miss Baby Staal.” Crosby kept talking, “He’s good stress relief, doesn’t say no to anything. Or anyone. Bet the whole locker room could fuck him and he’d still want more.”

Crosby didn’t miss Jeff’s grip tightening on his stick, face getting redder as his eyes narrowed, “Aw, Skinner, you didn’t think you were first, did you?”

“Keep talking, Crosby.” Eric growled.

“I should probably count of taking him back to my hotel room, what with him living in your guest room” Crosby kept talking, “unless you want to hear baby brother -”

“I’m fucking serious, Sid!” Jordan’s expression was just as dangerous as Eric’s and he was always the more volatile of his brothers.

Up in the Broadcast Booth, the commentator team were interrupted from their discussion of if a penalty had been missed earlier in game by Eric and Jordan both lunging for Crosby, Eric grabbing him first and one of the other Penguins players grabbing Jordan, who struggled against the opposing player, as two other Canes players grabbed Jeff to prevent him from joining the fray.

“What in the world?!” one of them exclaimed, watching the fight unfold, Eric getting dislodged from Crosby only to have Jordan launch himself away from then Pens player he had been fighting and catching Crosby in a headlock, landing several punches before Eric rejoined him.

“What do you think started that?” the other commentator asked, cuing a reply as the refs worked things out.

“You can see Crosby chirping them, for what seems like long enough that the refs really should have been over there to head this off.”

“You can practically feel, in both of them, the anger building.”

“It looks like, here, he’s egging them on.”

“Unfortunately, it looks like both Staals are headed to the Box, probably very lucky they were not ejected from the game.”

“Very lucky.”

Two seconds into the Penalty Kill, Jeff laid Crosby out flat with probably the hardest hit of his career yet and somehow escaped getting a whistle blown.

“Defending your slut?” Crosby gritted out, standing back up.

“I would stop talking if I were you.” Jeff spat back, skating back to the bench for his change.

Eric and Jordan did the post-game locker room press gaggle together, knowing that they were going to get the same question.

“What prompted your confrontation with Crosby?” came from one of the reporters, right out the gate.

“Didn’t like what he saying.” Eric replied, shrugging his shoulders, “We’ve made it pretty clear over the years that we defend each other.”

“He wanted to get under our skin and knew Jared was the way to do it.” Jordan picked up, “If it wasn’t clear before, I hope the message is clear now.”

“Unfortunately for Crosby, they play New York next and Marc will definitely be hearing about this.”

After a couple more questions, the press moved on, leaving just Jared. He has the entire team’s numbers in his phone. If he wanted a quote, he could get one later.

“What did he say that pissed you both off so much?” Jared crossed his arms, Jordan has always been easier to rile up than Eric, so his oldest brother striking first meant it was bad. Jared knew it had been about him before his brothers had verified it, again, Eric being the first to throw a punch had confirmed that.

“It’s over now.” Eric shrugged, “Doesn’t matter.”

“Whatever it was got Skinny ready to join the fray AND caused him to knock Crosby down in a manner that definitely should have been a penalty.” Jared argued, “Just tell me.”

“Jay -” Jeff tried to interject.

“No. I want to know.” Jared shook his head, beginning to throw out the usual insults directed at him, “Did call me worthless? No talent?”

When neither brother nor Jeff responded, with the exception of Eric vehemently denying that he was any of those things, Jared knew it was something else. And judging by how set against saying it they were, it dawned on him and he spun on heel and exited the locker room.

“Jay!” the three called after him, to no avail.

“I’ll get him.” Jeff replied, “Who knows what will happen if either of you see Crosby again.”

“You were just about ready to deck him one as well.” Eric argued.

“Yeah, but I’m more liable to grab Jared if he decides to throw a punch than either of you are.”

The two older Staals couldn’t deny it and let Jeff go.

Jeff had not quite caught up to Jared as the other man was approaching the visitor’s locker room, watching as Jared shoved Crosby and deciding he would only intervene if Jared needed the help.

“Feisty tonight, baby.” Crosby smirked at him, grabbing the youngest Staal.

“Don’t call me that.” Jared spat, struggling against Crosby.

“You’ve never complained before.” Crosby sent a taunting look at Jeff, “Is this show just because your little boyfriend’s here? The one your big bro picked for you?”

“Leave them out of this.” Jared glared from where Crosby had managed to get him against the wall, “This is between you and me.”

“So let’s go bang it out.” Crosby smirked.

“No.” Jared shoved him back, “I’m done. I’ve been done. I’m done being used and shone the door right after you get your rocks off. I’m done feeling like shit about myself. And I’m done with you.”

“You think you could do better than me? You think that little ballerina can fuck you better than I can? Because I have had years of learning exactly how you like it.”

“What I don’t like is feeling like I’m worthless!”

“Oh, and Skinner treats you like a princess?” Crosby’s voice took on a mocking tone, “Like you’re just the best human ever created? Like seeing you is the best part of his day?”

When Jared didn’t respond, Crosby laughed, “So gullible. He’ll use you get his rocks off, gain some experience, and move on to someone worth his time. And when that happens, you’ll come crawling back to me.”

“Never gonna happen.”

“It’s only a matter of time.”

Crosby shoved Jared one more time before turning on heel and leaving, shooting a “Call me when you come to your senses” over his shoulder and laughing at the glare he got in return.

Jared fell back against the wall, eyes closing as he breathed hard, not acknowledging Jeff as he joined him.

“You okay?” Jeff asked, voice soft. When he didn’t get a response, he sighed, “Come on, let’s get out of here before anymore Pens come out.”

Jared yanked himself away from Jeff, looking more lost than Jeff had ever seen him, “I need to get out of here.”

“Still wanna come back to mine?” Jeff asked gently, “Not for what we originally had planned, but we could put a movie on? Fall asleep to Netflix?”

Jared shook his head, “I need to be home...I need, God, I can’t believe I’m saying this out loud...I need Eric.”

“What me to come with you?”

“No.”

Jeff walked with Jared down the hall, helping support the slightly older man whose knee had been jostled a little too much. Eric and Jordan were both waiting outside the locker room for them.

“I’m fine.” Jared half-heartedly tried to assure Eric who challenged him to put weight on his knee and let himself be transferred over to his brothers, who effortless supported him.

“Sleep this off and call me tomorrow.” Jeff pressed a light kiss to Jared’s forehead.

“I’m not good enough for you, Jeff.” Jared replied, eyes closed and face pressed against Eric’s neck, “Not enough”.

The words hit Jeff like ice water. Before he could respond, Jared was being led away by Eric.

“We’ll talk to him.” Jordan turned to Jeff, “Just...give him a day or so. I don’t know what happened with Crosby, but I know the general gist of that relationship and I know that Crosby makes him feel like shit about himself. I should have put a stop to it when I could, but I thought they just needed time to figure it out.”

“Tell him I don’t care.”

“What did Crosby say?”

“If he wants to tell you, he can, but tell him that I don’t care about anything that came out his mouth.”

“If he doesn’t call you in a day or so, come on over to Eric’s.”

With that, Jordan ran off after his brothers, slipping Jared’s other arm over his shoulders for added support, the youngest brother’s head hung, hair in his face to hide his expression.

They got him into Eric’s car, the oldest Staal instructing Jordan to meet him at the house, they would call Marc after Jared feel asleep. Jordan nodded and texted Marc, giving him a heads up that they would be calling in about three or so hours, thankful that Marc was currently on the West Coast so the time difference meant that it would still be a reasonable time for him.

Jordan pulled into Eric’s driveway right behind him and helped to get Jared inside and into his room, both thankful the kids were asleep. The two worked deftly at getting Jared into joggers and a hoodie, having had more experience than they could count getting Jared dressed - they all did, they could dress each other blindfolded at this point. But usually it was when one of them was too drunk to do it. This was different. This was completely shut down.

“Need anything?” Tanya asked from the doorway.

“Can you please bring us some water and one of his pills? And an ice pack? The knee got aggravated and he can’t put weight on it right now.” Eric asked gently, slowly easing Jared’s leg onto the bed and getting one of the many spare pillows under his knee.

When Tanya returned, Jared took the pill on autopilot, his eyes still empty.

“He’ll be okay.” Eric assured his wife as Jordan claimed Jared’s left side, “I’m gonna stay down here tonight.”

“I knew you would.” Tanya smiled softly, “I’ll let you know when breakfast is ready in the morning, bring him some if he wants any.”

“Thank you,” Eric kissed her sweetly before closing the door and getting onto the bed on Jared’s free side, the side with his hurt knee. He focused on setting the ice on his knee just right before settling himself against the headboard, Jared moving his head from his pillow and resting it in Eric’s lap.

Eric and Jordan shared a look over Jared, knowing it was worse than they thought if he was actively trying to make himself as small as possible while curling around Eric. Eric began running his hand through his little brother’s hair while Jordan slipped down to wrap his arms around Jared.

Eric reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. As soon as the room when dark, both brothers heard Jared’s breath hitch and felt, more than heard, him finally letting the tears and emotion he had been holding in out. They let him get it out, working on trying to help him to regulate his breathing when he got close to hyperventilating. 

When he finally passed out, Eric texted Marc that they would call him tomorrow rather than that night. Giving him an overview of what happened and saying that they would give him more details about how Jared was doing when they knew.

He shared a look with Jordan before they both fully settled, cradling Jared between them.

When Jared woke up the next morning, Eric smiled down at him, “Morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

Jared groaned, closing his eyes and pressing his face into Eric’s legs, not realizing that he had spent the night sleeping in his older brother’s lap.

“Jordan’s getting you your breakfast.” Eric continues running his fingers through Jared’s hair, smiling as his little brother pushed his head back into his hand.

“Not hungry.” Jared mumbled.

“Well, it’s been over twelve hours since you last ate, so you need to eat something.” 

“Eric.”

“Jared.”

“Don’t let Jeff see me.”

“Jay…”

“Don’t want him to realize what a mistake he made.”

“Skinner thinks the sun shines out your ass.”

“Don’t know why. I’m a screw-up. I’m only good at one thing.”

“You are not a screw up.” Eric’s voice was full of conviction as he looked down at his baby brother, who he had never seen look this defeated.

“And you’ve proved that you’re a damn good writer.” Jordan spoke as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

Jared cracked open an eye, “So I’m good at two things.”

Jordan’s expression softened instantly as he helped Eric to get Jared in an upright position, handing Eric the new cold pack to get in place on Jared’s knee as he handed his little brother a bowl of oatmeal, “Fixed exactly how you like it.”

“I will feed it to you,” Eric didn’t even need to look up from where he was taping the pack in place to know Jared was glaring down at the bowl.

“Want me to blow on it for you?” Jordan asked, grinning as the glare turn toward him.

Jared stared Jordan down as he took the first bite, making Jordan laugh and shake his head. Ruffling Jared’s hair, Jordan said, “I know. You’re a big boy now. Can take care of yourself. But sometimes you need help. So let us help you.”

Jared didn’t say anything, just ate his oatmeal and tried to keep it at a normal pace so as not to prove Eric right about him being hungry. He was already letting them baby him without putting up much of a fight, he didn’t want one more thing added on top of it. When he had eaten all of it, Eric gently took the bowl and set it on the nightstand.

“Talk us through it.” Jordan prompted when Jared was silent, while Eric FaceTimed Marc, who answered, sticking his headphones in on the plane as he stood up to go to the back where there were several empty seats.

And Jared just let it all spill out, things he had been keeping in for so long all came spilling out of his mouth before he could stop it. Filling them in, for the first time, exactly how his relationship with Crosby had started and how it got to be so toxic, about why he kept going back, about how it made him feel like shit, about how feeling like shit about himself made him turn to what he knew he was good at and letting anyone who wanted to use him. About how he was damaged. About how Jeff was the first person to make him feel like he was someone special, who made him feel good about himself, who looked at him like he was more than a willing body. About how he was never going to be good enough for Jeff and that Jeff deserved someone better than him. About how the only hope of a romantic relationship he had was being Crosby’s whore.

As the words spilled out, it took everything in his brothers not to interrupt. A glance at Marc showed his jaw clenched, eyes hard. No one said anything as Jared hugged his good knee to him chest and stuck his face in his arms.

Jordan managed to be the first to shake off his anger, putting it on the backburner for the time being, and pulled his little brother against him, tucking his face into his neck and trying to soothe him as he felt the tears start falling.

“He’s leaving the ice on a stretcher.” Marc growled, already looking forward to his game the following day.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Eric replied, “You’re not Sean Avery.”

“And you and Jordy jumping on him wasn’t stupid?”

“We didn’t plan it.”

“Guys,” Jordan’s voice brought them back to the more important manner.

Before anything else could be said, though, there was a knock on the door, the door opening to show Jeff.

“I know you said wait a few days,” Jeff stepped inside, “but I couldn’t. Tanya let me in and -”

Jeff cut himself off and walked over to the Staal pile on the bed, pulling Jared’s head up and forcing the older man to make eye contact with him (a trick he had picked up from the other two Staals in the room), fighting back his own tears at just how devastated Jared looked, he breathed out, “Not enough for me? You are everything.”

“Jeff -”

“I don’t care. I don’t care about your past. I don’t care that I’m not your first, you aren’t mine. I don’t care if they think that your brothers hand picked me for you, you and I know that’s not true. You and I both know that it took me about five times before you agreed to let me take you out, and that’s only because Eric gave your number to the Starbucks guy who always gives you an extra shot for free and you begged me to be your fake boyfriend when we went the next morning.”

“You did what?” Marc demanded from the phone.

“You know what? Maybe we should leave these two.” Eric responded, getting up and leaving the room to distract Marc from his line of questioning by putting the kids on, Jordan following closely after, laughing as Marc lectured him on meddling in Jared’s life.

“Jay,” Jeff eased down next to him on the bed, “you’re my favorite Staal.”

Jared couldn’t help the huff of laughter that escaped him as he started wiping the tears from his face, freezing as Jeff moved his hands away in favor of cupping his face.

“You are the best thing to happen to me.” Jeff whispered, thumbs sweeping gently under Jared’s eyes wipe away the rest of his tears, “I love you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re special. Because you’re gorgeous. Because you’re funny and you have such tight control over what you show people that just getting that first smile from you made my day. Because you’ve been open with me and you don’t hide from me. Because you make me so happy, Jay, happier than I’ve ever been.”

Jared’s eyes searched Jeff’s face, looking for any evidence that he was being lied to even a tiny bit. Seeing nothing but open honesty, he whispered, “I love you, too”.

Jeff gave him a blinding grin in response, “Nothing makes me happier than when you say those words.”

Jared sniffed and rolled his eyes, “Sap.”

Jeff laughed in response, easing himself onto the bed carefully, so as to not jostle Jared, “How’s your knee?”

“Better.”

“You have a fresh cold pack on it.”

“Eric and Jordan are in over-attentive mode right now.”

Jeff grinned, “Good. You need to learn to let yourself be taken care of.”

“I let it happen for almost two months after I got hurt!”

“Because you didn’t have a choice!” Jeff laughed, “You couldn’t move on you own!”

“Whatever.”

Jared looked at him for a minute before pulling him down so he was laying next to him. Yawning, Jared rested his head on Jeff’s chest and sighing contently as the younger man started running his fingers through his hair.

“Tired?” Jeff asked gently as Jared struggled to keep his eyes open, keeping to himself how catlike his boyfriend was.

“I think Jordan slipped something in my oatmeal.” Jared grumbled.

“Sleep then,” Jeff whispered, “I’ll join you. Didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“What’s your excuse?”

“I was worried about you.”

Jeff stole a quick kiss to prevent Jared from apologizing, “Now, sleep.”

Jared looked at him for a minute before his eyes slipped shut. Jeff pressed a kiss to his temple before letting his own eyes slip shut.

When Eric went to check on them about an hour later, he snapped a quick picture of the two of them curled into each other sending to Marc and Jordan.

The Intermission Show was replaying clips of the four hard hits leveled against Cosby from Marc in just the first period.

“It looks like the Staal grudge against Crosby has reached New York.”

“Marc Staal will be very lucky if he ends the night with just those two penalties, but from the words the two of them seemed to be exchanging, it doesn’t seem like he will be letting up anytime soon.”

“Hopefully Crosby learns his lesson and doesn’t repeat whatever it was that led to this. It’s still early in the season and he has a lot of games to go against both Carolina and the Rangers, including finishing this one out.”

“Let’s watch that last hit again.”

When Jared woke up, he looked up at Jeff, who bent down and kissed him, “I love you.”

“I love you.” Jared replied, content to just let Jeff hold him, to let Jeff take care of him, and to vow to kill Eric if he took any pictures.


End file.
